Shikkon High
by Ryine Kuriso To'oname
Summary: Kagome welcome to your first day of hell at shikkon high. InuKag SanMir KikNar RinSess
1. Welcome to shikkon high

Kagome POV

Kagome woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. 'Why do I have to go to school today?'

Kagome and her mom and younger brother moved in the shrine to take care of her grampa. Also because Kagome was a miko and she had to go to a special school for her powers to be learned how to be controled. The classes were normal except for Gym when they worked on the students powers.

She looked at her clock 7:34. ''Acccckkk I'm gonna be late school starts at 8:00!'' Kagome hurridly picked out her outfit and rushed into the shower.

It was seven forty-five when she got out she was wearing a green pleated mini skirt (Hmmm wonder where I got that idea) and a green t-shirt that said 'My shirt is low in carbs'

with black netting under it. She picked up her skateboard and backpack and headed torwad the school.

She arrived at school at 7:55 and hurried to get her shedual (sp?) in the office. She started walking down the hallway holding her shedual not noticing the girl in front of her.

'1st period Gym 2d History 3rd Math 4th period Lunch 5th Drama 6th Study Hall ' she was thinking hard until she bumped into someone.

She fell down dropping all her books the person she bumped into doing the same. "Oh I'm so sorry I wasn't looking." Kagome looked up to the person she bumped into.

"Well you better be sorry bitch!" The girl yelled at Kagome. Kagome was easy to lose her temper "I was sorry till just then I only see one bitch here and she is standing infront of me not only that you look like a slut put some clothes on!" Kagome had everybodys attention on the new girl. Kagome was right though the girl had a strapless dress that barely ended below her butt.

"You're new to not know who I am my name is Kikyo and Bitch if you call be a slut again and I will kick your ass." Kikyo responded getting a few giggles from her group.

"My name is Kagome and guess what? SLUT!" Kagome said getting up in her face.

"Okay I have had enough of your attitude bitch." Kikyo said starting to glow blue with miko energy.

Kagome smirked 'Hmm she thinks she is the only miko here.' Kagome started glowing bright pink wipeing that ugly smirk from Kikyo's face.

Kagome was about to send a balast of energy torwards her when the bell rung. 'Saved by the bell she got lucky I guess. Mental note stay away from sluts.' Kagome thought quitely to herself. The crowd that gathered quickly left to get to class. Kikyo left with them too speachless to do anything else. Her group followed.

Kagome ran to her class she was 5 minutes late now. Inside the class room the teacher was about to start gym when she ran in.

"Gomen I'm late this is my first day." Kagome smiled at her teacher.

The teacher had a sweet face and looked quite old she had a black eye patch on one eye and she was wearing a priestess outfit.

"Ah ye must be Kagome Higurashi since it is your first day your lateness is excused. My name is Kaede." Kaede said

"Now today we will be Team against Team combat. Four people to a group." Kaede seemed like she had been doing this for years

People started getting in groups Kagome didn't know anybody so she looked arond till she saw a group of three people. One Female and two males.

She saw that people were grouping up fast and if she didn't hurry she'd be left out so she started heading torwards the group.

Sango's POV

There I was talking to Miroku and Inuyasha when that new girl that pissed Kikyo off started walking over to us.

"Hi I'm Kagome do you mind but I don't know anyone and I was wondering If I could be in your group.?" Kagome asked us I could tell she was nervous

"Sure If Inuyasha and Miroku don't mind by the way I'm Sango!" I told her happly I was so glad that I wouldn't have to be the only girl now.

Inuyasha just gave her his normal "Feh." I think by now feh means yes and keh means no I'm not compleatly sure yet though.

"Sure that would be wonderful to be in the presence of such a lovely young lady. My name is Miroku and will you bear my children Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked

Even before I got to Hit him Kagome got him and he had a huge red mark against his face.

Authors note

I'm so sorry but I deleted my other storys I just got so bored with them so I deleated them I'm going to rewrite spring break but it is put in hold untill summer.

Read and Review please!


	2. Gym

**WOO7 I have a total of two reviews I'm so happy WOO7 YAY  
Thanks sillyselina and windgal **

Kagome POV

"HENTAI!" Kagome screetched at him she could have killed him right then.

Sango saw this of course and she said something. "We should go get our wepons now before we go fight."

Sango had a point of course but Kagome was still a little mad but she still followed staying behind Inuyasha away from Miroku.

Sango grabed a huge boomrang type wepon that she called her hiroksai.

Miroku grabbed his staff ,and Inuyasha his Tetsiga as he told me. I grabbed my bow and arows my grampa gave me.

Kaede saw everybody had their wepons and were in groups.

"Attention everybody first group is Kikyo's group vs. Kagome's."

Kagome looked at Kikyo in her group she had the 2 other sluts from ealier and a male.

One was a deathly pale she had white hair and white skin in fact the only thing that wasn't white was her eyes and mirror which was a blue color.

(Okay bare with me I have only seen Kanna a few times in the anime.) The other girl had a fan in her hand. 'What weird wepons they have'

The man had a T-shirt with a babbon on it. Yet he had no wepon either. Kagome was so confused but she decide to just fight and not worrie about it.

"Poor Inuyasha you have to be in the group with THAT slut. Kagome I guess you haven't been intoduced to my group this is Naraku, Kanna, & Kagura.

I guess we can finish our battle from ealier." Kikyo started up a war with that.

"Hey SLUT what do you mean you feel sorry for him! How dare you call me a slut I'm not the one who barely has something covering her ass!" Kagome was mad her miko energy already glowing pink.

"Ready set GO!" Kaede yelled at us.

Normal POV

Inuyasha started attacking Naraku hitting him in various places while Naraku keept missing.

Kagome and Kikyo shot arrows at each other some of them combined with miko energy. One of them ending up hitting Kikyo's hair making her furious.

Sango and Miroku worked together to hit Kanna and Kagura.

"Kikyo why do you wear such thin clothing especially to this class you think someone as weak as you would want some sort of body armor." Kagome smiled

she was making Kikyo furious it was also making Kikyo lose control.

Inuyasha smirked realizing what she was doing and decided to get in on it. "Hey Naraku how does it feel to get beaten by me while your girlfriend over there is getting beat up and you can't do anything?" Inuyasha's Plan worked he turned to face Kagome and Kikyo thus leaving him wide open. Inuyasha took this advantage and hit him with the Tetsiga knocking him out .

Meanwhile Sango and Miroku had already broken Kanna's mirror leaving her defenseless and Kagura to defend her and herself.

Inuyasha had decided to help Kagome with Kikyo when the bell rung.

"Well I declare Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha, and Miroku the winners we will finish this up tomorrow." Kaede announced

"Wow your really good Inuyasha." Kagome saw him fight and knock out Naraku

"Feh." Inuyasha got a slight blush 'She thinks I good? Wait why do I care whatever.' Inuyasha had to smile though he couldn't keep it in

"Hey Kagome let me see what classes we have together." Sango was so happy to finally have nother girl in the group not to mention

one who could kick Kikyo's sorry little fake ass. She looked at her schedual.

"You have 1st with all of us 2nd with Inuyasha 3rd Miroku and I lunch with all of us 5th with me and Inuyasha sixth with all of us." Sango smiled she only has one class she wasn't also in.

**Author's note**

**Acck I hate writers block and that is exactly what I got damn writers block grrrrr.**

**I would appreciate any Ideas anyone has.**


End file.
